DELUSIONS OF THE HEART
by venezuelanangel
Summary: EVERYONE KNOWS EDWARD & BELLA BELONG TOGETHER JUST LIKE ALICE & jASPER DO, BUT WHAT HAPPENS IF IT DOESN'T QUITE WORK OUT THAT WAY? LOVE IS CONFUSING & MAKES THE UNLIKELIEST OF THINGS OCCUR. WILL FAITH & FORGIVENESS BE ENOUGH TO MAKE THINGS RIGHT? OR NOT?
1. Prologue

Prologue (EPOV)

A few months ago I as transformed into this awful creature. You know, that evil soul-less beings that can only be killed by having a stake rammed through their hearts and only disappear if there was a pound of garlic in their mist. By the way, the whole garlic phenomenon is a myth. Unfortunately the blood-sucking part is NOT. We do suck and survive on blood. There is a sense of truth in myths. Carlisle, my adoptive "father", helped me overcome my momentarily lapse of sanity during the first stages of transformation by teaching me to feed on animals rather the human beings. You could call us "vegetarians".

Through the years of that intense hunger, or shall I say "thirst" for blood, I never really witnessed the full extent of that longing. That is, until I met _her._ It was on that day that I truly understood how difficult it is to get past an addiction like mine. After all, one day you could just SNAP.

Being a vampire could have its consequences. Yes, I you heard right. I said VAMPIRE. I, Edward Cullen, am a blood-sucking vampire. You'll learn not all myths are just make-believe, some are just as real as me so you better watch out because I'm not the only beast that hunts at night.

_(Memory)_

Almost four years ago I was walking back from the meadow in the dark. It was on my way out of the woods when I saw _her _through the intense fog. Or if you want to talk in technical terms, I smelled her. She was miles away and a complete blur except for the bright headlights, but that smell called out to me. It was the most intoxicating aroma I'd ever been exposed to. It practically sang to me, making my stomach churn from the hunger. She was a temptation I've never known before. I didn't realize until I reached her that she was a temptation in more ways than one.

She didn't see me run light-speed towards her. If she did she probably thought it a flash of light. For the first time since I was first transformed I couldn't gain control of my body. My legs kept going as I urged them to stop. She was going to be my victim, the first in over 70 years, but something had stopped me. Let me tell you, o one was as surprised as me. You see, in our natural state of hunger nothing can stop us. I can be quite, what's the word? VICIOUS. Yet here I was, barely an inch between us dying from starvation, and I STOPPED.

To this day I don't know exactly what happened. I don't know exactly what stopped me. All I remember is looking down into those startled brown eyes and saying, "Need help?" referring to her car troubles.

Curiosity about this exquisite little creature made me want to read her mind. I wanted to know what she was thinking. The thing was, I couldn't. It was the second time I was denied what I wanted, denied her inner thoughts. Who was this girl?


	2. CLUBBING

Chapter One (BPOV)

**Chapter One (BPOV)**

"**Alice, I… I don't know about this," I stammered. "What if they check our ages? We could get in so much trouble."**

"**Bella, you worry to much," Alice assured me as she jumped up a little until she was on her tippy toes. It was an attempt to see above the crowd. As if that'll work, like me, she's pretty small and short. "The bouncer is only checking the girls out. We'll get in no problem."**

**Oh God, "Alice that is a problem, a BIG problem. You'll probably be allowed in but I won't be able to." Alice, unlike me, is gorgeous with her pixie-like body. While I, well I'm just plain average. Guys don't take a second glance.**

**She rolled her eyes, "Bella, you're HOT. He'll take one look at you and melt, especially with that outfit." Yea, once again Alice manipulated me into letting her choose my "look". She said we had to appear sophisticated to get in. As you could probably guess, we look like hookers. She forced me to wear this tiny miniskirt and a halter top that shows WAY too much cleavage if you ask me. Add high heels, which I'll probably end up falling over anyways, and well, you get the picture. I'm the biggest klutz you'd ever meet. Why set myself up to fall and have some grown man try to see up my skirt? Not that he wouldn't be able to anyways, seeing the skirt Alice made me wear was so damn short.**

"**Yea, right." I scoffed. More like he'd laugh at the attempt to look older. The outfit may be "sophisticated", but on my childlike body, it looked ridiculous.**

"**Then explain those guys over there," she pointed to these two hot guys who seemed to be staring. Seriously, they haven't looked away for hours. Yeah, we've been standing in this line for at least that. **

"**They're looking at you." I pointed out.**

"**What are you talking about?" she seemed annoyed. "They've been staring at you this entire time."**

**Me? Ha Ha. They were practically drooling over Alice's low cut jeans and her, well; can you really call it a shirt? Really it looked more like a strapless bikini. **

"**Alice, anyone with eyes can tell their looking at you. Not that you can expect anything less. Why'd you decide to wear that anyways? You've never been the type to wear **_**those**_** types of clothes."**

**For the first time in years, I think I saw her blush. **

"**I'm not. It's just… never mind. You'll see."**

**Okay that was strange.**

**We were standing in that line for what felt like hours. There were so many people trying to get in and even more that were rejected entrance. Honestly, the only reason I let Alice talk me into this was because she said she wouldn't take me shopping for a week. Which if you know Alice is quite amazing considering she shops every day and somehow I'm always dragged into it, no matter how much I refuse to go. She's our very own local shop-a-holic. So you see, I couldn't pass off the opportunity no matter how crazy her plan seemed to be for tonight. Not that I know what her plan actually is. She's being so mysterious about the whole thing. I'm beginning to wonder whether it's worth it. **

**Really it's the middle of the night and we're in a long sweaty line that doesn't seem to end. I don't know exactly why Alice wants to be here. Yea some people have told us of their exhilarating clubbing experiences, but quite frankly, clubbing never seemed to be her scene. What changed her mind now?**

**When we were finally reaching the front of the line so that I could actually see the entrance I began to get a little nervous. "Are we actually going through with this?"**

"**YES," Alice squeaked, excitement written all over her face. **

"**It's just."**

"**Bella, now none of your negative attitude it'll be fine."**

"**It's just we can't look older than 19. The club is 21 and over."**

"**RELAX, will you? All you have to do is flirt."**

"**Ha!" I scoffed. "No way. Now I know I won't get in."**

"**Come on Bella, you promised. At least try. All you have to do is smile and look pretty."**

**I rolled my eyes. "Fine."**

**The bouncer eyed us when it reached our turn. At first, I thought I had something in my teeth or something, but he didn't seem to mind considering he nodded and let us through. That is, not before slipping his number in both our pockets and slapping our butts. Hard. If it weren't for Alice pulling me through the door I would have slapped him. **

**The minute we stepped inside my ears were flooded with music. It made me wonder whether I'd ever be able to hear after tonight. There were people all around us dancing wildly, which probably explains the intense humidity I was now feeling. I was already starting to sweat. **

"**What now?!" I tried to yell over the music and the crowd. An effort, which I should inform you, failed. Alice continued skimming the crowd as if trying to look for someone. I tried again, "ALICE!"**

**She seemed to finally take notice I was trying to get her attention because she turned around and screamed, "WHAT?"**

**Before I could answer a drunken couple came between us shoving me away. Thanks to the change of the music I was shoved everywhere from various people. In no time, Alice was out of my sight. Shoot. This was not good. **


End file.
